Another Destiny
by thatcrazygirl13
Summary: The Hybrids have been trained since birth to kill The Lord of the Shadows. And now Andrea is closer than anyone. so why can't she kill him? Please R&R. DarrenxOC. Flames are welcome.
1. Prolouge

Hey I was sick today so I decided to write and publish this. I came up with this at two in the morning. Since most of my ideas that come at two in the morning aren't good I almost didn't publish this. I have two big concerns, The name, I think is chiche. I'll probally change it so keep your eyes open. Also I'm afraid that Andrea, the main charter is going to be a Mary-Sue. If she is please tell me.

Thanks

TCG13

* * *

I shouldn't have loved him. He was cruel and mean, but then again, so am I. But he'd become that way over along amount of time. I did it in only a few months. When the world fell to Darren Shan, Lord of the Shadows.

In an effort to fight him, a group of scientists, led by Allen Morris, combined the cells of a vampire, a vampeze and human. At first their were thousands of them. now there are only hundreds. Many were killed by the Lord of the Shadows, but some just disappeared. After that we fled to a secret oasis where we've been living for a hundred and eighty years.

My grandma was a combination of Mika Ver Lerth, Gannon Harst, and two human women, Arlene Smith and Grace Alexzander's cells. They were called hybrids. They could walk in the sun,go years without blood or food as long as they had the other. They were extremely hard to kill and very fast. and they could have kids. Today we share the same quality. Each generation of hybrids had an number. my grandma's was one, my mother's was two, mine's three and the next generation will be four. We could pass as the humans of the few remaining pictures that weren't destroyed. Except for our eyes. They're bright neon green.

The origanal three races died out before I was born. The still toxic ruins of a human city are about twenty miles away from us in the opposite direction of the Lord of the Shadows city.

From birth we were given one mission, take down Darren Shan. We all soldiers but each of us has a job. mine is to be a hunter and provide meat and blood for us. their are also Cooks Healers and Builders. Everyone has a spate job. Each one is dangerous their own way. Healer know concoctions that if they touched your skin it would kill you in a matter of seconds. Builders know exactly how things work. One of my Builder friends could break in anything he needed to. And Hunters have been trained to kill you in the quickest, fastest, quietest way possible. I should know.

But back to the point; I failed. If we ever got the chance we're to kill Darren Shan, We were ordered to, even at the cost of our own lives. Of course nobody's gotten as close as me. Now I can't do it. This is my biggest failure, my biggest regret. I hate myself for my own weakness. I've failed myself, my people and most of all Darren, himself. But this is me trying to fix it. Even if I can't.


	2. Chapter 1

That day Destiny started to screw with my life started with my lovely wolfhound, Isa, started to lick me awake. Sweet to read about,yes, Sweet to have it done to you? no so much. especially on your mouth.

"Isa, stop!" I moaned, rolling over on to my back. "Oh shit!" Since we don't have electricity, the builders invented this thing that tells the time with the sun and of course it had to be on the roof. Quickly I pulled on my clothes- a cloth shirt and pants, soft leather boots.

As I ran down the dirt path to the armory, I bit back a load curse. My mother was standing there looking pissed. Mother used to be sweet and kind, but when I was eight, my father died, she became obsessed with bringing down Darren Shan and left me and my three year old sister, Alexa alone.

"Andrea!" My mother's cool demanding voice rang out. "Where were you? Why are you delaying the hunt?"

"I...um,...over slept," I murmured, knowing what was coming.

"Andrea! If you can't handle the privilege of having your own residence, you should stop wasting our time and give to some who deserves it!" My mother, growled her eye furious.

"I know, Mother," I told her.

My mother's mouth tightened, and she opened her mouth to continue the topic that had taken place, since I was fifteen when I moved in to the tent. Thankfully Alexa came to bring me my lunch, turkey sandwich and apple juice.

While I was supposedly irresponsible, to my mother, my sister was ten times worse. She'd become a Healer instead of a Hunter. Hunters were the lifeline of the Hybrids, my mother screeched. Nothing thing was as important as Hunters, not Healers, who were only need ten percent of the time.

But that ten percent of the time was vital and no one had never been to the Healers tent just to chat.

My mother's green eyes darken and she just glared at my sister. My sister just stared back. And me? I just felt awkward. Thankfully we were saved by the call to summon the Hunters to the main gates. There are alot of ways out of camp, but the main gate was by far the easiest and the only one that wasn't hidden.

Erick, one of my best friends nodded and yelled "Bring me back a deer, Andi!"

I grinned and nodded.

The hunt to say the least was successful. we bagged, twenty birds and two deer, enough to feed the camp.

The sun was setting as we approached camp, totting our kills. We prepared to wash up and clean them when Erick came running up to me. "What in the hell did you do? The council wants to see you."

"Charna's Guts!" I feel the ancient curse roll off my tongue.

The council is held at a huge circle of rocks. There are twenty members including my mother. When I sit waiting for what what they'll say I felt nervous. The only time I've ever sat here is when they told me my father was killed.

"Welcome Andrea." They chant formally. "We have a quest for you. This quest could very well end the reign of Darren Shan."

"We wish for you go to in to the city, sneak in to Darren Shan's home and kill him." My mother said, her voice quivering.

Suddenly there was scuffling in the brush to my left. Erick came tumbling out reminding me of when we were children and wrestled, unaware of the danger of was called Darren Shan. Alexa rolled out after him

"Andi! Stop! It's suicide!"

I frowned at him. He did think I could protect myself? I turned away, back to the council.

"I accept."

* * *

Okay please, review. You don't have to be a member to review. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 2

I don't own the DS saga.

* * *

As the council dispersed my mother dragged us to her compartment. It consisted of three rooms. One for her and my dead father, one for me and my sister, and one as a tiny little family room. Now I have my own apartment and Alexa usually sleeps in the Healers tent or at a friend's place, but some how my mother some how manged to keep this place.

Right now, we were sitting on an ancient sagging couch, listening or at least looking like we're listening, to one my mother's famous lectures.

"Alexa! Do you realize how serious this is? I don't think you do! If the council decides to take action against you you could lose everything!

"And Andrea! Why aren't you at Alda's yet?"

I winced. Alda was an old escaped slave with cataract eyes, arthritic hand and frizzy white hair, but that's not the creepiest thing about her. She has this creepy habit of predicting of when you die and eighty percent of the time she's right. Mother insists that she does it for attention and that it's stupid to be afraid of her, especially since she knew more about the City than anybody else. She and Katie, a women who lost her leg in the explosion that killed my father.

I was shaking as I knocked on thier broken down trailer.

"C'mon in" Alda chirped. Slowly I entered the trailer. Sitting in a plastic table, was Alda. Her mouth spread into a smile, showing her toothless gums. I swallowed and gave a quick awkward smile back.

"I hear, your going to the city," She said. "Well let's get you ready then!"

When I was little everybody loved my hair. It is carmel, long and thick. But more than that, it's a reminder, of the happier time. When my mother smiled and my dad was still there every morning, laughing about something. So you can image, how i reacted when Katie grabbed the scissors and told me to say goodbye to my hair.

"No, no!" I said firmly.

"Dearie, it's the only way."

"How?"

"Slaves are the only ones who can get in without a compete back ground check."

"That doesn't mean you don't have cut off my hair!"

"Yes it does. Slaves have short hair. Look, do you want to succeed or not?"

I nodded and closed my eyes, listening to the soft crunch of my hair being separated. When Katie was done my hair was about chin level. I didn't look like me. My eyes were to big and I was so pale. I looked like a girl who was going to avenge her father. I looked like a girl who was going to save her people. I looked like the girl who was going to kill Darren Shan.

* * *

Okay please review! Thanks so much for reading!


	4. Chapter 3

Wait... nope I still don't own the cirque du freak saga. Just Andi.

* * *

As I walk back, I silently say goodbye to everything. I'm probably not coming back. I wonder if I'll even get close. Or if I'll die in an alleyway like so many others, trying desperately to get close to Shan.

My thoughts were stopped short by me almost running in to Erick.

"Hey" I said

"Hey" He murmured. "Look, about I what I said at the council, it's not that I don't think your not able, it's just that, I don't you, you know." He said awkwardly. Before I can reply he kisses me. It sweet in a way. It was soft and sweet. It had a softness, that was tender and giving. It was trusting. It was full of a longing and it asking, begging, me to stay. Gently I pulled away.

"No." I whispered quietly. "When I come home, after the mission."

"Andi, you don't think you're coming home. Nobody does."

"Erick. I will come home. I _promise_."

He nodded, gently kissed my forehead and walked off.

The morning I left was the most emotional I'd ever had. Even my father's funeral hadn't been so heartfelt. At that my Mother was like stone. It was like my birthday. I got presents. Alexa gave me a drink that looked like honey. Erick gave me a vial of small rose perfume. Best of all my mother gave me one of my father's daggers.

"Kill him with it." She told me. I nodded. For a moment she touched my face and a gave me one of her rare smiles. She opened her mouth to say something to say some thing, but I was ordered to get into the cart. Right before I did, I was blind folded. It was to give the impresstion I was blind. Most blindness was caused by chemcails and turned eyes into a gray orbs. Most buyers didn't like it and blind slaves ussally for very little but a little money was better than none to the slave traders.

The waste land to the city was hot and miserable, with a dry heat, that made your lips crack and bleedm but the gate to the city was so much worse. It was terrifying. When the guard came to inspect the cart I nearly had a heart attack. By the time they waved us through I was nearly going into cardiac arrest.

As we were beening lead out, I rembered the map that Alda had made me memrise.

Racing off I blotted to a the rat's nest of alleyways. I heard a yell behind me, but no one was going to go after me. They wouldn't risk letting good slaves escape to go after a blind one.

In an abandoned alley I ripped off my blindfold, gasping for breath. I turned and nearly screamed.

There was a girl, who looked sixteen, about my age. She had huge granny glasses, and greasy, lank, brown hair.

"I'm Mic." She said in a raspy voice.

"Andi." I gasped out. "And who's he?" I asked pointing out a five year old boy.

"Oh, he's Danny."

I nodded.

"Look, do you want some food?" She asked. I looked at them. Both were skinny and dirty, but Mic had a gleam of ambition in her eyes, when Danny's where suspicious.

Ignoring my insticts I said "Sure."

Mic lead us to a square, where old women where lading out thin broth. Suddenly Mic yelled something and guards crowded around us. Then it clicked. She yelled Hybrid. Oh fuck.

Before I could do anything I was tackled by three huge guards. I was pinned, but I wasn't going down with out fighting.

Mercilessly I manged to s tand and fight. After only a minute they had me down on my knees, looking up into the brown eyes of The lord of the shadows, Darren Shan.

* * *

Re. view. Please I promise if you do I'll update faster!


End file.
